This disclosure is directed to a lamp assembly, and particularly a lamp assembly that provides energy savings. More specifically, the lamp assembly has an insulating barrier between heat sources and heat sensitive components.
Compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) have become increasingly popular due to the potential energy savings they offer as compared to incandescent light bulbs. The cost of CFL's, however, is still greater than a typical incandescent light bulb. Additionally, CFLs often have a lengthy run-up, or time required to reach full light output, as compared to incandescent light bulbs.
A number of different solutions currently exist to improve run-up behavior, i.e., reducing the time to full light associated with starting or igniting fluorescent lamps. By way of example only, long-life compact fluorescent lamps need approximately 0.5 to 1.5 seconds to preheat the cathodes or electrodes before starting. Before preheating is complete, there is no light emission from the lamp. Once the arc discharge is initiated, the compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) still requires an additional approximately 20 to 120 seconds or more to reach full light output.
Prior arrangements have attempted to reduce the run-up time of a CFL that uses amalgam mercury dosing by incorporating an auxiliary amalgam close to one of the electrodes in the lamp. As a result of this arrangement, mercury stored in the auxiliary amalgam is vaporized shortly after switching on. In this way, the run-up period is reduced, although this proposed solution does not provide an instant light feature. Another proposed solution combines two lamps in one unit. More particularly, a compact fluorescent lamp and a conventional incandescent lamp are combined. In some units both lamps are simultaneously turned on in order to result in instant light from the incandescent lamp, and then subsequently the incandescent lamp is switched off.
Regardless of the type of CFL, both the compact fluorescent lamp and conventional incandescent lamp represent significant heat sources. The heat generated by these components can potentially damage other lamp parts such as plastic components, heat-sensitive electronics, etc. and lead to lamp failure. In the past, heat resistant materials such as ceramic plates and/or heat-resistant plastic composite insulating elements or holders have been used to shield heat-sensitive components from exposure to the heat generating components. These prior solutions, however, are generally expensive and therefore raise the cost of producing a CFL.